creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Oxygen
Oxygen is a 2D action-adventure PC game developed by Checkmark Studios (later Hyacintho) and released on January 10, 2015. The game is rated 12 by Commonsensemedia. Plot The game follows the story of Ignotus, a father who signed up for a space mission. The rocket Ignotus was in glitched due to something hijacking into it's systems. The rocket crashlands on a metallic looking place in space that seems to be decaying. Ignotus must find an alternative way to escape, as there is no hope repairing the rocket. Ignotus finds out he is losing oxygen, and picks up a suit of armor with an oxygen tank strapped to the back. However, there is a problem with the tank which causes Ignotus to slowly lose oxygen. Ignotus can refill the tank by inserting oxygen refills that were scattered around the place (due to the rocket crashlanding) into a small hole in the tank. If Ignotus runs out of oxygen, he obviously dies. Ignotus finds a water gun left behind by somebody, and wonders why someone would leave a water gun in a giant space building. Ignotus' question is answered as a robotic creature storms into the hallway. Ignotus fires at the creature, and it sparks and explodes, sending Ignotus tumbling backwards. From the smoke of the explosion, a man approaches Ignotus. He asks if Ignotus is okay, seeming to genuinely care about the situation. After a few clicks of the dialog buttons, the man reveals his name is Opus and he's just relieved he can use someone as bait for something. Opus himself looks like a salesman ready for work. Ignotus shouts at him, thinking all of this was his fault. Opus pops out his cellphone and mutters about the nonexistant WiFi connection. Ignotus' ranting continues in the background as Opus tries to get his phone to work. Opus faces Ignotus and says he's overreacting and that he has customers to attend to back at home. Ignotus then says he has his children to attend to back at home. Opus rolls his eyes and continues to fumble with the phone. Opus then explains to Ignotus how he was stuck here, and how he signed up for the mission as well to get away from everything at home. Seeing as he still cares about his salesman job, Ignotus is clearly confused about what's going on and thinks Opus is telling a white lie. Thinking Opus knows something, he asks him what's happening. Opus says that someone hijacked his rocket and he landed here. Opus says he saw a large metal circular object pass by in space via a window, but he only got a glimpse of the creature. Suddenly, Opus connects to a WiFi source in the spaceship, and begins texting his angry customers, saying the ties he sells are unavailable and that they need to understand that the bowties are only in 50 patterns and not 55, which apparently angered customers. Opus hangs up and tells Ignotus to ignore what just happened. Opus extends his hand towards Ignotus, as they both form an alliance to escape the place. More robotic creatures approach the two, and they both take care of them with water guns. After squirting a few robots with water guns, Opus comments that the water gun idea is silly and that they should find another method of defense, like something involving computers. Ignotus says he's really attached to his job, and Opus scratches his head and says he apologizes. Ignotus still feels suspicious about Opus, as he isn't very trustworthy. The two, after a few rooms, find themselves in a chamber. Opus realizes the situation is deadly when his WiFi connection loses a bar. Opus tries to text and call his customers quickly before the connection is completely lost. Red lights turn on, and Ignotus comments that's the color of danger. The chamber's doors lock and the chamber shakes. Flying robotic creatures attack the two, and a battle begins. The two eventually defeat the robotic creatures, and a bit more information is leaked about them on a screen in the other room. Ignotus reads aloud that they were part of a futuristic robotic league created by the organizors of the project Ignotus and Opus signed up for in order to assist the passengers and protect them from any threat. The controller of the robotic creatures is Atto, a large metallic orb with several mechanisms inside, including a strange white liquid kept inside a smaller circle inside of Atto. The creatures are called Viverets and take orders from Atto. Ignotus and Opus find a cylinder-shaped glass elevator that automatically opens for them. The elevator takes them from the bottom left portion of the place to the top left portion, where things are more advance then the bottom left and there appears to be a reccuring word on the walls which is Strange. On a screen, it is later shown that Strange is the name of the place. Later, a Viveret comes and snaps Ignotus' water gun in half, leaving him helpless. Opus apparently lost his water gun a few rooms ago, as shown previously. Opus tries to connect to WiFi on his phone to text for help, even though it's almost impossible to get help in an abandoned place in space. Opus, not knowing what to do, brainstorms and has an idea. He throws his cellphone at the Viveret's eye, and it shatters. The Viveret breaks a window and falls into space. The cellphone falls to the ground and Opus picks it up. Ignotus is defenseless for the next rooms, which becomes a problem as he has to use agility to hop from platform to platform and find the capsule at the end of the room. Eventually, they find another stranded person named Cattus, who is scared of the place and has been in a corner eating beans for about a week, fending off the Viverets by directing their attention elsewhere by throwing empty cans of beans somewhere. Ignotus convinces her to come out of the corner and join the team. The three find a glass elevator that's titled sideways, and it carries them to the upper right section of the place. In the section nothing really changes. There are shards of glass and broken windows and peeling wallpaper. Ignotus is reminded of his old house's gray wallpaper from the peeling, rotting wallpaper and thinks about his family. A few rooms later, Ignotus sits down to take a break and says his feet are tired from walking. The screen fades to black as Ignotus has a flashback. Ignotus then wakes up and the floor below them creaks. The three exit the room before the floor completely falls. Ignotus wants to progress through the area quickly, Opus is visually terrified, and Cattus remains silent. The homely looking section of the place is revealed to have been where the space members lived, but due to a shattered window they all lost oxygen and died. Cattus finally speaks up, and reveals backstory about a man named Frank Wellington who created the project. Ignotus and Opus remember the man as being manipulative and a liar. Upon mention of Frank, a swarm of Viveret attack the three. Cattus throws a can of beans in another hallway, and they become distracted. Cattus finds five water guns, and takes them all. Cattus gives two to Ignotus and Opus, and keeps one for herself. Gameplay The gameplay is unique, as Ignotus constantly needs to refill his oxygen tank in order to survive. The game features lots of dialog in the later parts of the game. Reception The game was praised for it's simple art style and unique gameplay. Trivia *There is a chance Ignotus can overload the tank with too much oxygen refills. If this happens, the tank will explode and injure Ignotus. Ignotus becomes immobile due to the injury, and will eventually die and get a game over screen. *Get Out has many references to this game.